vrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Mythology
Here's the "tales" section, where tales of bravado, bravery, and bitches are written down and recorded, all for you to feast your stupid eyes upon! Any notable locations, NPC's, or player characters will be linked. Tiny Little Men - DM'ed by Organator A gripping tale of shoes, anal enemas, and midgets named after pop musicians! Watch in awe as the first game people ever really bothered to log comes to /life/! Party -Knight Swordfag -The Dildo Mage -Violet the Catgirl -Archer Itch -Lancer Arco -Cavalier Rylan TFDM's Arena Challenge! - DM'ed by TFDM 4 people. 1 team. 12 legs. The scene is set, as a rag-tag team of a pilot, a pyromancer, a dildomancer, and a mad fucking lunatic must work together! Special Cameo by Fist Monk. Party -Combat Ace -Dildomancer -Pyromancer Violet -Fleshmancer Blue Dance, Labyrinth Dance - DM'ed by TheGoddamnedDM Who knew muffins could taste so shitty? The Labyrinth calls spellcasters together in a dash for "The MacGuffin"! If they can open the fucking door... Party -The Dildo Mage -Archivist Almast -Necromancer Atropos -Priestess Violet -Brokyrie of ASStora The Train Reckoning- DM'ed by Edgerd Join the Edgerd and his intrepid band of players, as they fight their way through the BLACK SPIRE. Watch this train wreck crash and burn, and DM Edgerd decend into mediocrity! ALLL ABOARD THE TRAIN! *WOOT WOOT* Party -Dildo, The Mage -Purple The Gunslinger -DoomJaw, The Berserker -Entomancer?, the Entromacer? -Rai, the Wind Walker /v/RPPD Case Files : The Minotaur - DM'ed by Jim One's a Swordsman. One's a Gunslinger. One's a Field Medic. They're gonna have to work together to get to the bottom of a suspicious fight at the Colosseum. BOSSMAN'S GETTING TOO OLD FOR THIS SHIT. Party -Knight Swordfag -Gunslinger Purple -Doctor Alistair Pine -Dildo Mage -Cavalier Rylan -Revenge Seeker Lowell Jean Francoise Chevallier de Leonardo a Caprio Daftar The Night After or: or How I Learned to Stop Worrying, Sit Down and Relax for a Bit, Try and Read or Something, Maybe Eat a Cheese Sandwich, and Basically Do Anything Other Than Obsessively Think About Being Obliterated in a Massive Fucking World Melting Catastrophe - DM'ed by Purple What do you do when you awake, chained in a dark room, completely unaware of what happened last night? If you answered "Rip out the wall, punch the window open, and save the world", you're gonna love this tale! Party -Sir Pennington The Third -Ogre Marksman Gurglap -Paladin Reive -Donte -Doctor Alistair Pine Mr Bones' Wild Holiday: Safety Dance at the Volcano 2: Enter the Fist! - DM'ed by Almast HERE WE GO AGAIN(?!) Let us read the exploits of a skeleton tied to a wheel, just trying to have an enjoyable vacation. A paladin that likes to FIST the shit out of things, while trying to make his way home to Valveriea! With their dancing friend, that just wants to dance! Party Mr.Bones, The Skeleton Wheel Sir Gwaine, The Fist Paladin Dragas, The Dancer Mr.Bones' Wild Holiday 2: Escape from the evil demon pirate ship of darkness 2: A battle of fist, bow, wheel, and magic! - DM'ed by Almast HOOOO SHEET NIGGA! HERE WE GO AGAIN (FO REALS, YO) Time for the contiued adventures of Mr. Bones, Sir Gwaine, Dragas, and there new friend, Violetta and Melibar! This shit is CHHHHERRRZY! How will these niggas get to Valveriea, DON'T FUCKING LOOK AT ME READ! Party Mr.Bones, The Skeleton Wheel Sir Gwaine, The Fist Paladin Dragas, The Dancer Violetta, The Archer Melibar, The (Unsubtle) Mage Knight Crustaceans, Cleaners, and Centaurs, oh my! Part One: SPESS - DM'ed by PurplePimp What happens when you wake up drunk on a space station, tasked with killing horrible experiments and mutants? A lot more organs being sucked out assholes then there really should be. Notable for having 1.3 player deaths per hour! Party Arbalist Gcaison Cunning Stunt The Centaur Stephen Hawking, JR. Manlydude McKatar Tan, The Wildcard Trogg the Pugilist Necromancer Atropos Donte Delay the CQC Wizard Yonder Sandy Spectres - DM'ed by Organator A spooky scary spectre leads a party of hapless heroes into danger, through deserts, forestry, and mountains. This can only go well! Warning: Contains a lot of cat. Party Sacred Mountain Monk Chef Dragas Rocket Knight Wind Mage Symmy Ted the Peasant Melibar Lady Bitchworth Fagquest Part 1: Highly Flammable Haystacks - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) Dragons, sluttery, and roast beef! The most dysfunctional /v/RP "family" ever lays it's roots in the quaint little village of "NotGoingToBurnToTheGround"! Part 1 of a on-going saga. First game to use the A/v/RP ruleset! Party Priestess Clerica Duelist Dragas Summoner Symmy Broccubi of ASStora Arden Vanguard Archer Rabilem Fagquest Part 2: The Adventurer's Guild - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) Unlikely new friends in Snow Town prove to be both a hassle, a blessing, and just outright assholes to our party! Notable for trying a new "hub" system and a "summon" system, and being exceptionally fucking long. 2MANYHEROES4U Party Too many to list! Heroes Fagquest Part 3: MacGuffins and the Super Guard - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) Watch as the epic quest goes even further, as our heroes fight doublemancers, learn about ancient legends, find a bunch of wannabe robots, and discover one of the strongest beings of Vearpi. Known for introducing a bunch of new adventurers, aswell as the first (sucessful) use of the hub system! Party Too many to list! Heroes Fagquest Part 4: Helyrot and the lost temple of Dildonia - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) The adventure continues, as our brave adventurers trek to the desertic parts of Vearpi, try to rape a bard, and collects two ancient weapons of power! Contains plenty of dragons and penises. Also, they nuke a mountain. Party Too many to list! Heroes Fagquest Part 5: The Siege of Snowtown - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) Watch as the party does ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOTHING to advance the plot, and instead, dicks around doing oddjobs for people! Until an old friend comes to visit. And by visit, I mean burninate. And by burninate, I mean dead. Party Too many to list! Heroes Fagquest Part 6: Dork Souls - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) Our adventurers progress on their journey, running around and collecting ancient souls to empower their weapons while using a mechanical radar to locate mystical objects, and also fight a massive army, and a powerful ally. COMPLETELY ORIGINAL CONCEPT DO NOT STEAL. Party Too many to list! Heroes Fagquest Part 7: Dragonslayers - DM'ed by Swordfag (A/v/RP) It all comes to a head (hehe) in this short, but action packed episode! Our heroes clash with their legendary foe, and finally complete their adventure... or so it seems! Party Too many to list! Heroes TOOTHPASTE QUEST:CAAAAAAT PEEEEEOPLE!- DM'ed by Swordfag OHBOBDOB, lets read the silly adventure of a karate cheetah man, cat-girl, a gorila doctor, and a zombie cat-girl on a quest for toothpaste! HAHA TIME FOR AUTISM, AND KARATE!!! Party RED THE CHEETAH MAN VIOLENT THE CAT-GIRL BLUE THE ZOMBIE CAT-GIRL DOCTOR JIMMY RUSSLES THE GORILLA Unholy Crusade: Killing the Questline - DM'ed by LionFlare A Paladin and his magical car have gone through time...but in which direction and how long? Can they stop arguing amongst themselves long enough to figure out where they are? You probably won't find out! Party PinkBeetle PossessedArmorXyrie PaladinMcDonald The Dynamic Duo in: Lich Quest - DM'ed by YourLordAndSaviorJesusChrist The amazing chronicles of nobody's favorite duo Swordfag and Violet continue, in a spooky quest that elevates from lich hunting to... well, lich hunting. Party -Knight Swordfag -Violet the Catgirl Wizards and Wubstep - DM'ed by pls One game. 4 wizards. 22 lines of text. Party -Purple Wizard -Blue Wizard -That One Wizard -Mauve Wizard Power Quest: The Adventure Begins - DM'ed by Edgerd Looks like it's time for Edgerd to DM another horrid train wreck! Nah this one ended out aight. Stuff happened and stuff. I don't know, stop reading this and read the log you little nigglets. Party -Knight Swordfag -Violet the Catgirl -Spellbreaker Kethavel -Wizard The Wizard -Azra The Gypsy Healer -Paladin Leon The Greatest Knightmare - DM'ed by DM_of_ASStora By far the longest campaign we've had. It's over so you have no excuse for not writing an intro anymore, Brolaire. GET TO IT FAGGOT. Main Party -Knightmare Sigvard/Knight Swordfag -Violet the Catgirl -Azra the Gypsy Healer -Knight Lann Supporting Characters -Silé the Irish Squidgirl -Ranger Kurujai -Dual Lancer Viktor -Slime Jim